Adding up
by AK74FU2
Summary: this is Delbert's life through highschool to the moment of him standing in front of the RLS Legacy. I don't know if anyone has done this before but notify me if it has. hope you guys liked the first chapter there'll be more coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Delbert's POV**

"get to school, you'll be late son" my mother said to me.

"ok, I'm moving" I said back.

I walk through the front door to my bus stop, today was my first day of high school. Other kids started to come forth towards the bus stop. I looked down at the ground trying not to make eye contact, but alas, someone put their attention to me.

"hey, you new? I've never seen you here", he said to me. I didn't want to say anything due to my slipups.

The bus arrived shortly after, and we walked on. There were a lot of other kids. 'were probably coming to the end of the bus route' I thought, but we kept on going and kept picking other kids up. Till we came across what looked like the last bus stop, While I was going to take out one of my books, someone stopped in front of me, by my thoughts without looking to see who it is, is that they are wanting me to scoot over to sit with me. "is this seat taken by any chance?" an angel like voice said to me. I looked up to see this Felinid girl, she was beautiful. She had emerald green eyes and auburn colored hair. As I just had that dumbfounded look on my face, I finally came to my senses.

"uum...I...uh...no it isn't" I said finally.

She giggled, that must have been something else I heard, I could never get a girl to giggle.

"I'm Amelia" she said as she extended her hand to shake mine, I don't know what I should do. Should I ignore her and turn my head away or tell her my name back. So many things were racing through my head right now.

"I'm D..Delbert" I said, She turned her head to her backpack, she began to dig around the pencil pocket, or at least I think it is.

"Ah ha" she said in victory, she was holding a note card and pencil.

"What's your number?" she asked me hoping to get something out of me.

"Uum...58432" I said finally.

"thanks" she said before she stood up and moved to the back of the bus.

"great" I said in frustration, I just gave my number to one of the damned bullies, great what's next, asking me for my Macies card number. 'like heck they'll get that' I thought.

We arrived at the Interstellar Academy, I looked at my schedule and headed down to astronomy. To my surprise, that girl was in this class, I hope she didn't see me. But somehow she found out.

I'm sitting there listening to what the teacher was talking about, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"here" someone said to me passing a folded piece of a sticky note. I knew it was from the girl but I wasn't sure, I didn't want to read it, but curiosity got the best of me. I opened it hoping it wasn't some kind of trick.

_"Dear Delbert, this is Amelia, meet me at the drinking fountain after astronomy, please it's urgent"._

That's all it said, the teacher noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Mr. Doppler, are you listening, we got a big test on Friday, well not a test just a pre-test, you know what I mean". I stuffed the note back in my pocket hoping that the meet isn't some kind of prank.

Once the class ended I headed towards the drinking fountains, I found her standing there.

"why did you call me here?" I finally put in a straight sentence.

"because of this" she said as a bunch of people came out of no where and threw water balloons at me. I stood there soaking wet, I walked down to my locker and grabbed some extra clothes, Because there is always water balloons, so you always gotta be prepared for what happens in high school.

I changed out of my wet and damp clothes and put on new and dry clothes. I didn't mind if I was late to my next class, but I get there anyway on time.

"welcome students to astrophysics" the teacher called out to the large room full of student.

Then my heart stopped when the girl sat right next to me, it has to be on purpose or she would've sat with the popular kids.

"hey" she said to me.

"Hmph" was all I said to her. She scoffed at this sudden response.

"what's your problem?" she said while looking back at the teacher. That enraged me, she was the most stubborn girl I've met, actually the only girl I even met.

"you are" was all I said before moving to another seat a couple of rows down. As I sat down I looked at her and smiled, she saw this and whipped her head to face the teacher.

"This is going to be the longest school year".


	2. Chapter 2

**Delbert's POV**

I get home and set my backpack down right next to the door, and walk to the kitchen to say hi to my mom.

"hi mom...mom?" I called out while rounding the house until I find the note on the fridge. I take the piece of paper and began to read it.

_"Dear Delbert, I'm not going to be home until later, don't do anything stupid please._

_Love, mom"_

"Hmmmmm... What will I do?" I said to myself in thought, wondering if I should leave the house or stay. I wanted to leave and rent something from the bluebox. Thankfully I didn't need any kind of credit card. I grabbed my Hoffman bmx bike, it wasn't the best bmx, but I loved it. As I was riding down the road leading towards the drug store that the held the bluebox.

"oh no" I say noticing that the girl was there with either her dad or boyfriend, I was scared that she would try something. I slowed to a stop until I parked and locked my bike to the bike rack.

"Well well well, look who it is!" the girl said as I walked up to the bluebox.

'Crap' I thought as she approached me, I acted fast and quickly got the movie I wanted to rent. Once I got it I quickly walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked, I began to walk away again until she stopped me.

"why did you ignore me?" she asked me, I decided to give her a straight answer.

"because, your friends threw water balloons at me and you still got my phone number!" I said to her, she didn't seem to mind and she walked forth towards me. I didn't like where this was going, Until she began to speak again.

"You see that guy over there?" as she pointed to the guy that was looking at his phone and was with her when I arrived.

"yeah, why?" I said until the next thing she said scared me.

"Oh Dad!" she called to the man, he looked up and smirked, that look. I didn't know what to do, I was scared that I would be threatened or even beat up.

"Is this the guy you like?" he said as he was approaching us.

'what does he mean the guy that she likes, WAIT, does she actually like me?' I thought to myself, I didn't have enough time to crack the code, her dad gripped my shoulder shaking me out of my trance.

"so... You like Amelia?" the father said. I thought of what to say, hoping he wouldn't go into angry mode.

"no, not really" I flinched at my own answer hoping I wouldn't get a blow to the head but it never came. I looked him in the eyes and saw what I wasn't expecting. Acceptance. I was relieved but then I looked at the girl named Amelia.

"See if you live in the future" she said as she ran to her dad's truck. I didn't know what she meant by that but I was hoping it wouldn't kill me in the future. She might though.

**Seven Years Later**

I sat there in the benbow inn, I wasn't really paying attention to society right now.

"Sorry Delbert, It's been a madhouse this morning" a human by the name of Sarah Hawkins said handing me my dinner.

"no problem Sarah, ah my oupodian chowder with extra selarous seed, Mmmmm...mmmmm...yum". I said while taking a whiff of the glorious food I was about to enjoy until I look to my right to see an amphibian little girl(similar to a frog)standing there staring at me with big eyes.

"Oh...hello, what brings you here curious little...one" I said, I was about to take a bite but was distracted by the little girls stare, it creeped me out.

"go away...are your parents around?, whats the matter, cat got your AHHHHH!" I screamed due to the moment when a flying tongue grabbed my food and she trotted away.

"Adorable" Sarah said.

"Oh yes Deplorable.I.. Adorable" I corrected my slipup before it got ugly.

"So anyway's, how's Jim doing?" I asked.

"Much better, I know he got into a few rough spots, but I really think he's turning around". Once her sentence was done, the door slammed open. I look to see what it was and I saw Jim in between two police officers.

"Mrs. Hawkins!" one of the police said.

I turned around to not listen and got back to my book, until I decided to interupt there talking and negotiating.

"excuse me officers, if I might interject here, I am the noted Astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler, perhaps you've heard of me...no?, uh I have a clipping." I said while trying to reach into my pocket.

"are you the boy's father?" he asked me, such nonsense.

"No..oh no...eww, he's just a friend of the family". she said.

"BACK OFF SIR" the police yelled rudely at me.

"thank you Delbert I can take it from here" she Reassured me

"ok then, don't ever let me do that again" I said finally, I got back to my book and kept reading until 8:30 and decided it was time to go home.

" I don't know how you manage it Sarah, especially with a felon...felo..fellow...fellow like Jim" I said finally.

"managing it?, I'm at the end of my rope, ever since his father left, Jim... just never recovered." she said as she sat down across from me.

*CRASH*

"what was that?" I said, but let it go due to Sarah crying. I comforted her for quite some time until it was time too go.

"thank you Delbert, it helps" she said as she buries her face in her hands, I walk over,

"it's going to be alright, you'll see" I said as I was heading for the door. I stood there as she was talking about the memories she had in the past, I opened the door to see Jim pulling a man in.

"JAMES PLEADIES HAWKINS!" Sarah practically screamed.

"mom he's hurt...bad" Jim said as the man stood up barely and said "me chest lad", Jim responded by pushing the chest towards the man. He put some kind of code.

"He be coming soon, can't let them find this" he said and Jim asked "who's coming?", the man pulled down towards his own level and spoke.

"the Cyborg, beware the Cyborg" those were his final words until he fell to the floor and died. Sarah gasped and then a bright light shined through the windows. Jim peeked through the window and saw a group of people making it look like a mob was approaching the inn.

"We gotta go" Jim said as he grabbed his mom's hand they ran up the stairs. I caught up to them and climbed up to the window looking down.

"Delila...Delila, stay don't move, ok Sarah I'm an expert on the laws of physical science, on the count of three, one..." I was cut off by Jim when he yelled three and pushed us off making us fall towards the carriage. luckily we landed perfectly or we would be a stain on the sidewalk. We rode off to my place, Sarah looked back to the in and witnessed it burn down. I on the other hand didn't know where this day was going but I hope it doesn't lead to trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia's POV**

I sat there in my desk wanting to get some sleep but it was impossible when you got a bad case of insomnia, the most of it is stress.

"Amelia, we got a scheduled expedition" Arrow said, I thought to myself hoping it wasn't some kind of gold hunt. If it is, I'm going to shoot the financier.

"where?" I asked not wanting anything stressful.

"Treasure Planet" he said finally, I choked at the word being said. It was impossible, there isn't any map to this planet, better say that so I can try to cancel this gold hunt.

"it's impossible to believe that some random person just found a map to such a location, I'm correct about that because treasure planet is a legend" I continued while pouring a glass of brandy.

"A man by the name of Dr. Doppler seemed to have the map in possession right now". He said finally.

"well then, when shall we launch, once found out, inform the doctor to meet at the launch or he's being left behind" I said in triumph knowing that this would be a most interesting expedition she's had in a life time.

**Delbert's POV**

"Jim...oh Jim wait for me" I said trying to catch up to him while stepping off the transport, I'm wearing some kind of space suit to study space during this exciting voyage.

"well Jim this'll be a wonderful opportunity for us the get to know one another..., you know familiarity breeds...well contempt,, but in are case..." "Look, let's just find the ship ok." Jim said cutting me off. I stood there when my helmet lid closed.

"it's the suit isn't it, I never should've listened to that two headed sethlopod, this one said it fit that one it was my color, I don't know I just get so flustered up and..." I was cut off when I accidently bumped into Jim.

"oh Jim, this is our ship, the RLS Legacy." I finished and we walked up the gangplank.

I found a rockatarian man in red uniform, I figured he was the captain.

"good morning captain, everything shipshape" I asked,

"shipshape it is sir, but I'm not the captain, the captains aloft" he finished while pointing, I was expecting a man but then a felinid female swooped in and landed perfectly on her feat. In HIGHHEELS. I thought to myself, this can't be the captain, can it?.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this ship from stem to stern as usual, it's spot-on. Can you get nothing wrong?" she asked going into a wink and then turning around and almost running into me.

"Aw...Dr. Doppler I presume." she said while pointing at me.

"Uh...yes..I..""HELLO is anyone in there?" she said cutting me off.

"If I may doctor, this works so much better when it's right way off and plugged in, lovely, there you go." said as she plugged my suit in and I was furious. But decided not to anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the sudden end to chapter 3 everybody, I didn't have much time to write due to school. but I going to finish the scene in this chapter ok.**

**Delbert's POV**

"I f you don't mind I can manage my own plugging" I Reassured her,

"I'm Captain Amelia, had a few late run-ins with the procyon armada, nasty business but I won't bore you with my scar's." I looked at her as if I've met her before, but I couldn't get a handle on it.

"You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow, sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true" She said, she just keeps talking does she.

"Please Captain" Mr. Arrow said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it" She reassured him again. I didn't know why but this feeling inside me kept bothering me, as if I've met her before, but how or when.

"excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins, Jim you see is the boy who found the treasure..." I was cut off by the captain clamping down on my mouth, almost to the point of kissing. Not that I would want to kiss her, never mind that.

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom" she said finally before releasing my snout and walking away. We walk along the hallway until reaching a big cast Iron door. She opens and enters the room and we follow shortly after. She locks the door and turns to me.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, the borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way" she finishes and I'm furious about being called an idiot.

"Imbecilic did you say, foolishness I've gone..." I'm cut off again rudely by the captain.

"may I see the map please?", she says cutting the poor doctor off of his complaining. Jim tosses the map her way and she studies it a half second, then puts it in her cabinet. She gives Jim the rules and instructions, then sends both of us to the galley.

"that women, that feline, who does she think is working for whom?" I correct myself. After we meet the cook, I head out to observe the launch. I walk up the stairs where the captain was standing.

"hello captain" I say, she doesn't respond, then turns on her heel and walks away.

**Amelia's POV**

I walk wondering why the doctor felt so familiar, like I've met him before. But I've never talked to a man in my life other than Arrow. This was bothering her and she needed some time alone in her stateroom.

"Mr. Turnbuckle, take the wheel until I return" I tell him while walking to my private quarters. As I sit there at my desk someone knocks on my door.

"come in" I say, seeing who it was, it was the doctor.

"doctor, What brings you here?" I ask him. He stood there, I gave him a look like I'm telling him to say something or leave my room.

"ah yes...um...do you need any help with navigating?" he said to me.

"not at the moment doctor, but you can come by my room later at 3:00, then we'll discuss the route we will be taking". I tell him, then look back down towards the maps and papers on the update of the destination. He leaves and I'm left alone finally, as I was just getting comfortable sitting back in my chair, Arrow walks in. I groan in frustration.

"is there a reason for you to be in my stateroom Samuel?" I ask him closing my eyes.

"yes there is, the doctor seems a bit sketchy, what did you say to him?" he asks me, I open my eyes and looked at him.

"nothing much, just told him to come to my stateroom at 3:00 to discuss the route" he looked at me ,"WHAT?" I practically yelled. I waited for an answer...nothing.

"good day captain" he said in his usual stern voice. He leaves my room, "finally" I said in relief, because I was wanting some sleep.

**2:55 pm at the captains stateroom door/Doctor's POV**

I walked up to the captains door, as my hand went to knock, the door swung open.

"Ahhh!" I was surprised on the sudden action.

"Doctor, are you alright?" the captain asked me, I'm just regaining my balance when I noticed the captain wasn't in her captains uniform, she was in a blouse but with the same pant, and then I noticed that it was that her coat was off.

"I'm fine" I replied, she gave me a skeptical look and turned around and went back in her room. I was about to turn around and forget the meet for the discussion of the route until...

"Doctor, you wanted to meet to discuss the route?", she gave me a stern look, if looks could kill, she'd get a one shot one kill. " ah, yes...umm where's the equipment?" I asked her, she turned toward me.

"They're in the storage room, why" she asked me, I'm looking at her, I was stuck in some trance, her eyes looked so familiar, I just couldn't get a handle on it why.

**Amelia's POV**

"Doctor?" I said but he just kept staring at me, it was getting kind of creepy, I need to smack him or something before he starts to daydream walk or something.

*SMACK*, I smacked him, it did the trick, he immediately started to take out some maps and books, I'm thinking how many books are in his pocket. 'that's the sixth book' I thought to myself, this was getting out of hand.

"Doctor, we don't need all ten of your books, we got maps and books al over my stateroom". I reassured him briefly, I'll need to get to know him more if I want to get that weird feeling out of my stomach. It felt like butterflies were in there.

"oh, sorry captain", he apologized, I hate apologizes, but I'm thinking of letting his pass.

**3 hours later**

"goodnight captain" the doctor said before leaving to his quarters, I was about ready to go the bed, Arrow came in.

"How was the company Amelia?" Arrow questioned me, what did he mean by company, I shrugged it off and told Arrow goodnight and headed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the sudden pause on the story, I've been very busy with the homework and all of that other stuff. This is chapter 5 and this story will probably end on chapter 7. but don't worry, I have another story in mind, I'll give you details on it, just message me.**

**Amelia's POV**

I woke up to the ship being jerked to the side throwing me out of bed, "Damnitt" I say in frustration, I quickly ran to the window and froze. An exploding star, how worse can the day get. I ran up corridor and up the stairs leading to the outside world. I caught a glimpse and saw that this will soon be a black hole, knowing that in the interstellar academy.

"It's evolving into...,a black hole" I hear the doctor say that and I was not going out without a fight.

**1 HOUR LATER**

I sit there at my desk crying my heart out because I lost the only person that mattered in my life. After a few minutes, I began to settle down until a knock came upon my door.

"yes" I say in a half raspy voice, the person entered but I didn't feel like looking up because for the moment I didn't care. "Captain?, are you ok?" I hear him say, I looked up and saw the doctor with his worried face.

"I'm fine doctor, what do you need?" I ask him, but he just stood there.

"are you sure captain?" he asked again, 'why does he care so much, we have nothing in common, I lost my only friend and I'm not in the mood for getting cheered up, but I don't want to hurt the doctor' I thought for a moment and...nothing, I've got nothing in my head to say. I started to cry again, I was already at pain and I didn't need this right now.

"Doctor go, now" I command him, but all he did was walk right over and stand right by my side, leaning down and giving me a hug. "doctor...I..I" I stammered because this was the most weird moment, I wanted to pull away but something was keeping me from doing so. He pulled away from the hug and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you" he said in a slow voice, I was confused on what he said. I started to think about it. But I decided to find out what he was talking about.

"for what?" I say to make sure, I didn't know if it was him, but I'm about to find out.

"for rejecting you" he said finally before turning around and walking toward the door, as the door closed after he exited, I began to cry again, not because of Arrow but the boy I was in love with seven years ago. "What has my life come to?" I whispered to myself in a sad expressional voice.

**A twist right there and some more to come next chapter, sorry for the sudden shock on what has happened, hope you guys liked it. and sorry for the short story, its just hard coming up with what they are to say to eachother.**


End file.
